


sparkle

by maguna_stxrk



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Possessive Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25148392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maguna_stxrk/pseuds/maguna_stxrk
Summary: “So, whose card do we have here?” Tony rests his head in the crook of Steve’s neck, looking down at the pile of cards and envelopes.“Here we have six-year-old Derek, who wants to wish me a very, very,veryhappy birthday.” Steve tilts the card so Tony can see a card that says exactly that in wonky letters, complete with an artistic rendition of a red, white, and blue blob wearing a smiley face.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 13
Kudos: 243





	sparkle

“Still working your way through those?” Tony asks, voice gravelly with sleep.

Steve is sitting up in bed, the sheets pooling at his waist and a stack of colorful cards on his lap.

Every year on his birthday, Steve likes to go through the selection of fan mail his publicist diligently picks out for him. It turns out that Steve hasn’t finished looking through this year’s pile. Tony doesn’t blame him. After all, Steve was quite… preoccupied last night. 

Tony had felt Steve’s eyes on him the entire night and every time Tony turned to look at him, he would find Steve already unabashedly staring at him with what Tony could only describe as bedroom eyes.

They continued to steal glances at each other throughout the party like lovesick teenagers, eyes finding one another in between light mingling with guests and countless drinks.

Once the festivities had ended and he finally had Tony all to himself, Steve set about the apparently very urgent task of stripping Tony naked. Something about seeing Tony in formal wear always gets Steve _especially_ hot and bothered.

And when Tony found himself with an armful of Steve mouthing eagerly at his neck, who was he to deny the birthday boy his wishes?

Tony grimaces at the ray of sunlight falling directly on his face. He shuffles sideways on the bed with his eyes shut until he finds the warm weight that is his husband and plants his face into said husband’s bare side. 

Steve’s arm curls around Tony’s back, drawing him even closer. He feels Steve’s fingers in his hair, scratching his scalp lightly in greeting.

“Morning, my darling. Did you sleep well?”

“‘Course I did,” Tony mumbles sleepily into the smooth skin of Steve’s flank. “How could I not after the way you destroyed me? I am ruined for any other man, Steven. Completely and utterly ruined.”   


“I’m sorry, sweetheart. It was my birthday?” Steve offers as an excuse, sounding entirely unapologetic. Even without looking, Tony can practically hear the smug smile in his voice. “And what do you mean by ‘ruined for any other man’? You better not be planning to leave me for another man.”

Tony chuckles, turning his head to look up at Steve. He finds Steve staring down at him, eyebrow raised in challenge. 

“And if I am?”

Steve’s eyes begin to narrow dangerously. Laughter bubbles up out of Tony as he sits up on the bed, settling in snugly against Steve’s side before pressing a quick kiss to the corner of Steve’s mouth. 

“Rest assured, Captain. I am only yours to ruin.” Tony wiggles his eyebrows.

Steve continues to stare at him, eyes still narrowed, lips tugged down into a frown. Tony blinks. 

“What?”

“You call that a morning kiss?”

Tony rolls his eyes even as he reaches up to cup Steve’s jaw, bringing their mouths together in an indulgent, unhurried, and _proper_ kiss. When they break apart, the beaming smile on Steve’s face rivals the morning sun.

“Satisfied?”

Steve leans in to steal another kiss.

“Very. Thank you, sweetheart.”

“So, whose card do we have here?” Tony rests his head in the crook of Steve’s neck, looking down at the pile of cards and envelopes.

“Here we have six-year-old Derek, who wants to wish me a very, very,  _ very _ happy birthday.” Steve tilts the card so Tony can see a card that says exactly that in wonky letters, complete with an artistic rendition of a red, white, and blue blob wearing a smiley face.

“Hm, I’d say he’s done very well in his attempt at capturing your likeness,” Tony comments with the air of a professional art critic.

“Better than any self portrait I will ever make,” Steve concurs with a nod. 

Together, they make their way through the rest of the pile, putting the ones they have read on the nightstand.

Steve sets the last card aside with finality and sighs contentedly as he leans back against the headboard. Briefly, Tony notes the sparkle of the specks of glitter on the white sheets of their bed, colorful remnants of Steve’s birthday cards.

Tony occupies himself with the absent-minded task of intertwining his fingers with Steve’s, extricating his hand from Steve’s, and doing it all over again. On his fifth time doing it, Steve refuses to let go no matter how hard Tony tries to pry his hand away.

When Tony looks up at Steve, his husband’s eyes are brimming with fondness, lip curled in amusement.

“You have glitter on you,” Steve mumbles distractedly, thumb coming up to brush away the glitter caught in Tony’s goatee.

“So do you,” Tony points out with glee as he spots some blue specks just under Steve’s right eye. He reaches up to scratch at it gently with the nail of his pinky finger. 

For a few moments, they just gaze at each other quietly, basking in the tranquility of each other’s company under the pretense of looking for more glitter.

The only glittering thing left on Steve’s face is the bright flecks of light in his blue eyes as they meet Tony’s. 

Tony lifts his hand to run his fingers lightly through Steve’s hair and down the side of his face, cupping his cheek. His thumb ends up resting right under Steve’s eye. 

“Good birthday, sweetheart?”

Steve blinks, the ends of his impossibly long lashes brushing against the tip of Tony’s thumb. His smile turns soft and private as he looks into Tony’s eyes like he has found an invaluable treasure in them. 

Like _he_ is the lucky one, instead of Tony.

“With you? Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on Tumblr [@maguna-stxrk](https://maguna-stxrk.tumblr.com/) and let's talk all things stevetony! :)


End file.
